fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sejimaru
|previous occupation=Mage |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Okamimaru (Grandson) |magic=Palm Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Sejimaru (セジマル Sejimariu) is a world-renowned and a former Mage. He is the grandfather of Okamimaru and Reginald Balmore's martial arts teacher. Appearance Sejimaru is a short elderly man with spikey white hair, thick eyebrows and a thick moustache. He has blue eyes with black pupils. As expected of someone his age, he has quite a few distinct wrinkles on his face, a slight hunch and appears to be quite frail. Despite his advanced age, Sejimaru's body is very lean, heavily muscular and covered with many deep scars. For his outfit he wears a form-fitting black long-sleeved shirt and loose-fitting white pants with black Taiichi slippers. Personality In many ways, Sejimaru behaves like a typical elderly person; complaining about his back, youngsters and the weather, not paying attention, etc. He is quite mischievous and has been known to prank his students. He appears to value freedom and does not like being told what to do, this was even more the case in his youth. He is not intrusted in the affairs of the Magic Council or anything other than simply living his life, however he is swayed to work with the council after Hashirama is almost killed by Mateias Armstrong. Relationships History Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Magic & Abilities As a world-renowned martial arts master and the rival of Hashirama Mazoku, Sejimaru is an extremely powerful individual that is capable of defeating multiple middle and high-class opponents (including a giant) with ease. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Despite his age, Sejimaru possesses incredible superhuman-like strength and is one of the most physically powerful individuals in the series, stated to be the more physically powerful between him and Hashirama. He is capable of defeating powerful foes with nothing more than his bare hands. He can produce enough power with a single strike to rip a hole in another persons chest without even physically touching said person. Incredible Speed: As he is a mage that specializes in melee combat, he is required to be very fast on his feet and nimble. Though he is not as fast as he was in his younger days, Sejimaru still possesses exceptional speed that allows him to attack with swift and precise strikes and dispatch multiple opponents in second. He was able to kill Four Arms before either one of his teammates could even blink before assaulting them, giving them less than a couple seconds to react. Heightened Reflexes: Sejimaru has well-trained reflexes that enable him to be flexible enough to avoid very fast attacks from multiple opponents and maneuverer about in very tight and confined spaces. He can react fast enough to avoid being crushed by a 20 meter giant. Impressive Endurance: Immense Durability: Sejimaru has an extremely durable body, capable of withstanding incredibly high temperatures. He is one of the characters in the series that Kain can actually hit multiple time even using a large amount of his strength. Enhanced Senses: He was able to sense the bloodlust of his two-would be killers and easily avoid their combined and powerful attack. Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sejimaru has spent his entire lifetime honing and perfecting the art of unarmed combat and as such he is an immensely skilled hand-to-hand combatant that few people can match. He puts particular emphasis on using avoiding his opponents attacks and then breaking through their defence with devastatingly powerful strikes to quickly finish them off. His martial arts expertise and hand-to-hand skills are enough for him to capable of actually beating Kain in a fight, something no one else has been able to do even to this point. besides being an incredibly skilled fighter on his feet he has also displayed excessive knowledge and skill in various forms of grappling, being able to put someone as physically powerful as Kain in a choke hold. Though his martial art-centric fighting style puts him at a disadvantage against uniquely large opponents like giants, Sejimaru's immense physical prowess can make up for it. Techniques Magical Abilities Great Magic Power: As an individual capable of standing on the same grounds as Hashirama Mazoku, Sejimaru must posses a significant amount of magic power. *'Expert Etherano Control': Magic Palm Magic (掌の魔法 Tenohira no Mahō): Is a simple form of Magic that allows Sejimaru focus his Magic Power into the palm of his hands. Sejimaru can use this magic skilfully in conjunction with his martial arts, swatting an parrying his opponents attacks away and crushing them with powerful magic-infused palm strikes. He does not appear to use his magic unless he feels it is necessary, preferring to rely purely on his hand-to-hand skills. Assorted Others Keen Intellect: Sejimaru is very perceptive as through mere glances at others, he is able to deduce their nature and their strength levels. Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Bang from "One Punch Man".